Isla Sorna (3.5e Campaign Setting)/Geography and Environment
Isla Sorna Geography The island boasts a tropical jungle, a temperate forest, beaches, plains, a huge grassy meadow, and several rivers. Is this Isla Sorna a factious Island ? Geographic Features Stating along the island's exterior. The Great Beach The Great Beach is a miles long beach bordering the game trails. It is located along the eastern side of the island. Crown's Bay A small bay just south of the Great Beach, it is home to the Compsognathus nest, and a dangerous place to go alone. The Beach of the Sun The best place on the island to watch the sun rise, and a favorite spot of Foresters. Good Point A small mountain, devoid of predators, Good point is located close to the southern beach of the island, just east of the mouth of the Deep Channel River. Magdelena Tip A small, hilly area, home to many bipedal herbivores. A favored hunting ground of the Embroyonics pack. The Sea of Brasso A large area of water leading the the Brasso river, this boastes excellent fishing. The Game Trails This area runs paralel to the Great Beach, and is home to many species of dinosaur, both predator and prey. Rex Gorge Close to the Rex nest, this is a favorite hunting ground of both the Rex family and the High Point pack. Both groups make it a point to avoid each other. San Fernando Mountain Range A series of mountains, this area is a favored grazing zone for many of the larger herbivores. The Rex family occasionally hunts there, but the risk is very high. The White Wood These woods are the favorite living and hunting grounds of the Foresters. No Raptor enters without permission. The Deep Channel A large, deep river, this area is very, very, very dangerous, as it is home to the Spinosaurus. This dangerous creature acts like a irratable crocodile on land, chasing after anything it sees. The river is a favored hunting ground because it is deep enough for the Spinosaurus to swim in. The Hidden Lagoon The gathering point of the Winged Velociraptors, where they go once a year for mating season. The Meadow A large open area, featuring many herbivorous species, this is place is a favorite hunting ground for the Spinosaurus. Important Places These are some places important in Isla Sorna's past. Embryonics Lab This is where the magic happened. Forty years ago, in these building, the first dinosaur was cloned and hatched. For ten years, dinosaurs were created and sent to another nearby island for a zoo. When the zoo was closed for "technical difficulties" (translation: guests kept getting eaten), the scientists in the lab were cut lose. Finding themselves with nothing to do, they began meddling where they had been formerly cloning. The results of their ill-advised experimentation lead to the creation of the Winged Velociraptors, and the scientists deaths. There is, however, a rumor amongst the raptor packs that one human survives to this day. The Worker Village Back when the island was being used to create dinosaurs, a large group of maintanence workers were required to keep everything running. This is were they lived. It had gift shops, food stores, and a large computer lab, as well as vehicles. No one but raptors lives there now. The High Point There isn't much at the High Point, except for a single three room building and a concrete pad which has been converted into the High Point pack's nest. Map To see map full size, right click, then select open. Then click on map. Then click on map again.